Godzilla vs Iris
by Slick2016
Summary: What if Iris encountered another enemy before his final confrontation with Gamera. A One-shot.


Obviously I do not own anything in this story. Gamera and Iris are property of Kadokawa Pictures, and Godzilla is property of Toho Inc. This is a one-shot that is meant to kick start my career as a fanfiction author. Gamera will not be appearing in this story, but there will be mention of him. As I have stated before, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Enjoy!

Takes place during the events of Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris

Synopsis: What if Iris encountered an opponent before his final fight with Gamera?

 **GvI**

Iris makes his way through the woods towards a presence that he senses. He had just slaughtered an entire village and drained them of their blood to increase his own strength. One of the villagers had gotten away though. This was the boy that had taken Ayana, the girl that had fed and raised Iris, away before he could finish his fusion with her. Moribe, the link with Ayana informed him, was this boy's name. He is also a member of the family that kept him locked away in that shrine for centuries. Killing him would be revenge of the sweetest kind. Kill him Iris would have if not for sensing a powerful presence somewhere nearby. This new entity could not be ignored, for even from this distance its energy signature for dwarfed that of Moribe's. This peeked Iris's interest. After all, why settle for a puny human when he can devour this new presence and become even more powerful? He would need all the strength he can get for his inevitable battle with that accursed turtle that both he and his beloved caretaker so hated. So naturally, this unknown entity won priority over the human boy. Yes, Moribe would get his all in due time.

So now here Iris is, making his way toward this creature. There is something peculiar about this unknown creature. It smelled like something ancient, more so than the Gyaos, or even himself. This also got Iris's interest. What exactly is he dealing with here? He comes over the mountain and looks down into the valley and he instantly pinpoints his target's location. He shoots down the mountain and through the woods at speeds far beyond that of any woodland animal. Within minutes he arrives at his destination. He emerges from the trees and dense shrubbery into a small opening to find his query. Iris scopes his target, observing every inch and every detail on its body.

There standing before him is a creature that looked vaguely dinosaur in appearance. Its entire body is charcoal grey, and a long slender tail swayed left and right behind it. It also had boney white protrusions lining its back in three rows, going all the way down to the tip of its tail. Its ears were pointed and its eyes, which were looking directly at him, were white pupils with no irises. He could also see the sharp teeth in this creature's mouth.

The creature glared at Iris in a way that would cause humans and most animals to turn tail and bolt. Iris, however, is no ordinary animal and certainly not human. During his time in the woods Iris had gotten a lot bigger than he was when he had last seen Ayana. He was twice this reptile's size, and he would not be intimidated by this half pint. He is currently over 30 meters tall. Sizes aside, Iris knows better than to underestimate this creature. He had sensed its power from miles away. Now that he is up close and personal, the reptile's power is all he can sense as it is blocking all other scents out. On top of that, Iris could tell that this power is steadily growing. It isn't at its full potential yet, but if it is allowed to grow, this power could become greater than that of Gamera's, or even his. This is more than enough reason to attack NOW! With this thought in mind Iris flies forward to the dinosaur drawing his arm blades.

Once he is in range he tries to impale the dinosaur, but it stops his blades with surprising strength and begins to shove him back before he can retaliate. On seeing that he cannot overpower this creature with brute strength, he resorts to attacking it from behind with his tentacles. The dinosaur is struck a couple of times before getting some of the tentacles in its mouth and biting down really hard. Once it has a good grip on Iris's tentacles it suddenly rotates position on its feet and flings Iris into a couple of trees. Iris gets up and takes to the air. While in the air he shoots beams from his tentacles. The reptile takes the brunt of these attacks and is knocked to the ground. Seeing that his opponent is down, Iris fires more beams in an attempt to render the creature unconscious. Again the lizard manages to surprise Iris by springing to its feet and dodging the beams with speed that an earthbound creature its size should not have. While dodging one of Iris's beams, the dinosaur uproots a tree and uses it to slam Iris to the ground.

Iris tries to get back in the air, but the lizard grabs ahold of some of his tentacles and slams him back on the ground. Then it proceeds to sling Iris around like a slingshot, destroying many trees in the process. Then Iris is sent flying through more trees with his built up momentum from being slung. He skids across the ground for a solid ten seconds before grinding to a halt. Before Iris can get up the creature is on top of him and landing blow after blow on him.

At this point Iris has had enough! He suddenly wraps one of his tentacles around the dinosaur's neck from behind and yanks him backward. While doing this, he slams the reptile into a few trees and on the ground multiple times. He also pummels the reptile with his other tentacles while holding it. After his assault on the lizard he wraps all of his other tentacles around the lizard, constricting it. He leaves only the head and the upper torso exposed in order to impale it and drain it of the power he so desires. As he is reeling it in for the kill its mouth begins to foam and glow. Just when he is about to run his blades through its stomach its entire body briefly glows. Then some sort of shockwave bursts forth from the creature, forcing the tentacles to burst into slimy pieces. Iris is also knocked down from the pulse like attack.

He gets back up and sees the reptile on bended knee. Apparently that last beating combined with that pulse attack had taken a lot out of it. Despite that, it rises to its feet through sheer force of will. Iris had to hand it to the creature; it knew how to take a beating, shrug it off, and keep on going. In spite of his desire to suck it dry, he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of respect for it as a worthy opponent. After all, nothing had lasted this long in combat with him. As he is contemplating this, the dinosaur is just standing there and glaring at him with intensity, almost as if it is losing patience.

The creature picks up a tree that had been uprooted by its pulse attack and swings it at Iris. Iris slices it in half with his arm blades and flies toward the creature at breakneck speeds. The creature hunkers down as if to get in a position to brace for impact. Iris extends his arm blades to try impaling it again, but when he gets close it suddenly spins around and smacks him with its tail. The blow sends Iris flying in a different direction and into the side of a mountain. The lizard comes stomping toward him with rage clear on its face. Iris tries to get up but the dinosaur's foot comes crashing down on his chest. Despite being twice the reptile's size, the foot keeps him pinned on the ground.

Iris tries to stab it again, but it grabs his blades, snaps them off, and throws them away. Then it grabs Iris's head and focuses its strength on bending Iris's head farther than it can actually turn. Having already proven that it was superior in terms of brute strength, Iris knew that it was going to snap his neck despite his efforts to resist. Fortunately his tentacles have regenerated and are ready to be utilized. Thinking quickly, Iris hits the lizard from behind with more tentacle beams. This catches it off guard as it is forced to release Iris's head. While it is dazed, Iris grabs it by the neck with one of his tentacles and throws it through another set of trees. Iris quickly gets up and flies toward his opponent again. This time, instead of trying to get in close, for by now Iris has deduced that engaging the creature in close quarters combat is suicide; he resorts to firing his beams on the lizard while it is trying to get up. Iris keeps this assault up for several minutes, not wanting to take any chances.

Iris finally ceases his attack to gauge the results. The dinosaur stands frozen momentarily, and then it falls forward on its stomach. Iris waits for a couple of minutes to see if the lizard is truly unconscious. After ascertaining that it will not put up any further resistance, he flies in close wraps his tentacles around its arms, legs, and tail to ensure that it won't try to catch him off guard. His arm blades have grown back at this point, so he gets ready to finally receive his prize. He thrusts them into the creature's chest and begins to soak the energy up. Victory is finally his!

Suddenly he, his arm blades, and his tentacles are all blasted back by a blue beam that seems to have come out of nowhere. Iris shakes the cobwebs from his head and looks up at his opponent. Its mouth is wide open, and a shining light is seen at the back of its mouth, clearly the source of the beam. Before Iris can do anything, the dinosaur shoots another beam, effectively pushing him back even further all while burning him. After the beam stops, another one is fired, and then another. Over and over, again and again! It is evident that the thing was never tired. It had faked out to lure him in so it could use its apparent trump card on him. It powers up for another shot, only this time Iris gets his bearings and shoots into the sky before it can fire.

Iris is beginning to feel the effects of this battle now. His muscles are sore and his energy is almost depleted. He must end this quickly! So he powers up every single one of his tentacles, charging each individual beam to maximum output, for one final attack. The reptile sees this and does the same with his own beam. When they have reached their maximum capacity they both fire simultaneously. The collision point moves back and forth as both attacks attempt to overpower the other. Finally, a huge explosion occurs and knocks both monsters back. A huge portion of the valley is also destroyed by the blast.

Within the mass of smoke and ash, the dinosaur rises to its feet and unleashes a thunderous roar. It looks to the opposite end of the battlefield and finds its enemy sprawled out on his back. The creature begins to make its way toward Iris to finish him off.

Iris, meanwhile, can see the lizard already on its feet and advancing toward his position. "This is getting ridiculous! Just how powerful is this thing?!" he thought. Was there any limit to this thing's energy? He shifted his position so he could see his approaching adversary better. What he saw dashed any hope of retrieving its life energy to pieces.

It looked as though the creature had gotten somewhat bigger than it was when they fired their weapons at each other. Where it was only half his size before, it could now stand up to just beneath his neck. How did that happen? He could also sense that its power had increased beyond what it was when they had started their fight. He could barely hold his own against it before. There is no way he can defeat it now! At the rate things are going, this monster will kill him before he join with Ayana and complete the fusion. Whatever priorities he had, that is now his ultimate. Anything and everything else comes second! With that thought in mind, he musters up the tiny bit of energy that he has left and fires a single beam directly into the reptile's face. It hits its mark and the dinosaur is temporarily blinded. Ceasing the chance, Iris takes to the sky one final time and flies above the clouds away from the creature.

He will need to bide his time, heal his wounds, replenish his power, and get ready to face Gamera. Once he completes his fusion with Ayana, then they will be able to finally get revenge against him. Then they will have an entire army of Gyaos at their disposal and they will rule this world. Maybe then they could seek this creature out and destroy it, for then they will have unlimited power and it will not be able to defeat them as it did this day.

The coward! How dare it show up, attack him, and then run away when things are clearly not going its way. He hates it when his opponents pick a fight with him and then run away when he is about to kill them. It irked him to no end, especially considering the fact that they always manage to find him. Everywhere he goes, trouble follows! They certainly aren't helping him avoid getting attention. He knows that he will have to come out of the shadows sooner or later, but he would rather soak up as much radiation and nuclear fission as he can before that happens. It is a miracle that even the guardian had yet to find him, assuming he was even looking for him.

It is very fortunate that none of the battles that he had partaken had occurred near a populated area. Most of them occurred out in the ocean whenever he came to the surface. In recent years the Gyaos had been increasing their numbers exponentially. Almost every single time he swims to the surface to breathe one or more Gyaos swoop down and attack him. They were easy to handle but it still annoys him.

This last battle is actually the most strenuous one that he has had as of yet. The creature was squid like in appearance, but it definitely had the smell of Gyaos on it. After encountering those birds so many times it would be a million years before he forgot their scent. A strange thing, though, was that it also had the faint smell of human on it. There was also scent of the blood of countless humans that it killed, no doubt, but this one human smell was more prominent then the others. Had this creature been raised by a human? Did the humans allow such monstrosities into their tribes? He pondered these things for a moment but ultimately decides that it doesn't matter.

There is no doubt that the devastation of this area will draw unwanted attention, so he begins to make his way toward the ocean. There is a bit of good that he got out of this whole ordeal with the squid: he had managed to consume a good amount of radiation. His energy was nearly depleted during the course of the fight. Had it lasted a bit longer the squid might have overpowered him, but he wouldn't let it show in front of an enemy. Then that last explosion occurred, replenishing his energy to what he had before the fight broke out. It even supplied him with enough radiation to nearly double in size and strength. Nevertheless, it is time to move to a different location before the humans arrive to investigate the disturbance.

He will leave the squid creature to Gamera for now. He will focus on getting bigger and stronger. He isn't even the least bit worried about the humans or their so called "mighty" military. It is the guardian that has garnered his concern. There is no doubt in his mind that the turtle will eventually come after him. He had seen Gamera in battle a couple of times. Once with the Legion, and then again with a small flock of Gyaos birds over the ocean. From what he had observed, Gamera is no slouch. In both instances he had made sure to keep his distance so that he would not get their attention. Of course there is the possibility that Gamera could sense his presence. How else would he be able to know where his opponent is and fly straight to them? But then if that is the case then apparently he isn't high on Gamera's priority list, or they would have fought long ago. Still, he knows that the day will come when the turtle will find the time to seek him out, and then they will have their fight.

There is also another reason that he must get stronger, one that involves the safety of his territory. He can sense that a terrible calamity is about to befall these lands. Sure, he could always go to the ocean and wait it out, but that is the coward's way out. Plus, if the turtle is unable to prevent this disaster from consuming the earth then who would there be to get the job done? It certainly wouldn't be the humans! They can't even handle weak things like the Gyaos, or even that weak creature that appeared in New York City not too long ago. "How could they mistake that thing for me!?" he thought. So he will gain strength so he can be there to aid the guardian when the time comes. These aspirations are not to be confused for some sort of internal desire to protect humanity or be a hero. The earth is his home every bit as much as every other living creature in this world, and in some ways even more so. He had only been born around 50 years prior, but his species was far more ancient than any other living organism, even Gamera.

As far as he could tell, he is the last of his kind. So the earth is his home, his heritage, his birthright, his territory. He will protect it by any means necessary, even if it means an alliance with the turtle or even the humans. Even if it means destroying the turtle and the humans; no cost is too great for him to protect his land. He will do whatever he has to when the time comes. One thing to be certain of is that things are about to get really messy around here. The guardian will have no choice but to accept his assistance under the dire circumstances. If Gamera turns on him afterward then so be it! He has had decades to perfect his fighting style and strengthen his power. Even as he trots along that power continues to grow. He will be ready to fight for what is his then. So bring it on!

終わり

The End


End file.
